It frequently happens that delivery trucks are retarded in their delivery schedule and arrive at the merchandise receiving dock of a supermarket, a drug store, or any other retail store or the like, out of normal business hours with no personnel available for receiving the merchandise. This can be very expensive to the delivery company, so much so that the delivery trucks often come from a long distance.